Life is a Surprise
by Krstna
Summary: Following on from JOF and FP. Ginny and Harry have been married for six years and now thanks to Neville things are about to take a twist. This will contain some mild smut hence high rating
1. Prologue

Life is a Surprise

Prologue

Six years had passed since the day Harry and Ginny had gotten married and their lives had changed considerably. They now had three children living with them none of them blood related but they were a family.

Their eldest was a boy named Gavin. He was ten years old and had lived with them for five years. His parents had been killed by Death Eaters not long before Harry had defeated Voldemort.

Gavin was a well mannered quiet boy with bright blonde hair that was styled in small spikes his eyes were a bright blue that sparkled when he was happy. Ginny and Harry loved him so much and sometimes they'd even forget that he was adopted.

Their next child was Holly a seven year old that they had adopted when she was three. She too was a blonde but she had soft green eyes very unlike those that belonged to Gavin. She though was very loud and always happy when she was running around up to something.

Then there was Charlotte who had now reached the age of six, her dark hair always sat in soft curls and her brown eyes were always sparkling. Unlike the other two she had never known any other family and she only knew Harry and Ginny as her parents.

As for Harry and Ginny they were the same as ever, Harry was still busy running around as an Auror while Ginny's choice of job was still a secret to most since she could not really tell anyone what she did.

Then there were their friends. Bill and Chloe had moved to America where Chloe had taken over as the liaison after the death of Christopher Martin. As for Charlie he had moved Paula to Romania where he had once again taken up his job with the dragons that he had been missing for so many years.

Percy and Penelope were still happily married with three children. Robin was now eleven and heading off to her first year at Hogwarts, making everyone feel very old for the first time. Gavin was taking this much harder than most of the others because Robin was his best friend since they were so close in age.

River was seven and full of life, he loved running around and was usually found with Holly playing hide and seek or climbing up trees. The pair were hardly ever seen apart and were always laughing about something.

The youngest of their children was three year old Crystal she had her fathers red hair and blue eyes and seemed to be following in his footsteps with her love for following the rules many times she had gotten River and Holly in trouble for going out of bounds.

As for Remus and Tonks things were changing for them as well. Sirius was now eight years old and very sure of himself both spent many hours trying to convince him to calm down and behave. Both were still working as Aurors though.

Then there are Neville and April. They were still happily married but without any children not that it caused any problems for them. Their careers had changed as well over the years. April was now the healer in Hogwarts and Neville had taken over as the Herbology professor. However that didn't mean he had given up on earlier work and was still researching the use of uncommon plants.

Hermione's life too had changed not only was she a mother but she had left her job in St. Mungos and had taken over as the Charms Professor when Flitwick had retired four years before. Ron however was still happily working as an Auror with Harry.

They had only one child six year old Matt who enjoyed spending time at his Aunty Ginny's house as it meant that he got to play with Charlotte who had been his best friend for as long as he could remember.

Although this group of people were happy with the way their lives were going none of them realised how much life was about to change.

* * *

Okay so here's the truth about this story. This series that I've written is not my favourite. It has been so long since I wrote the first two and even read them that for the most part I can't even remember what has happened.

Someone asked me about this story a couple of weeks ago (and I'm so sorry I can't remember who it was) in response I told this person that this story wouldn't be posted until next year due to the fact that I've not written anything for it. However I then started to feel slightly guilty because well its been over a year I believe since I promised this story and so I started to write some chapters.

Before we go any further I still haven't read back through the first two but I know that they are out of cannon because this was written before HBP. So I'm carrying on with things as set up in the first two. This is going to be a relatively short story (when compared to INY and FFMN) only 15 chapters long. It is going to focus mainly on Ginny although Neville, Harry, Hermione and Ron will make tiny appearances. To try and make up for the over all length of the story and the time frame I will try to give you long chapters (although chapter 2 will be very short, but you'll understand when we get to that)

As for the chapters. So far I have 2 chapters written. I know thats hardly nothing and I'm still working on my dissertation (due 2nd May - only have conclusion left to write) I also have to write a 1500 word essay on how Roman reacted to celtic religion (due 9th May - nothing written for this yet) and I have an exam on Magic and the Supernatural that I need to revise for (23rd May). So until then there is going to be unregular posting. As I'm going to be writing this around all that. I hope you'll all understand.

Kris xx


	2. A Cure?

One

The late November air was thrown aside by the strong blow of the North wind. Already little white flakes were beginning to fall from the sky. Ginny pulled her coat tighter around her neck as she walked passed the students out for the day.

She could hear their laughter as they ran through the streets. She remembered so vividly her early visits to the town. She had been thirteen and had spent the day running from shop to shop with Leah trying to see everything. She had felt so grown up being given that responsibility.

Thinking back it was just a bit of fun. Those odd days where you could forget the trouble of schoolwork, almost forget even that there was bad in the world. You just got to hang about with your friends doing what kids do.

She missed those times. More now than ever. She felt old, which was strange really since she was only twenty eight years old. But she felt that she had been forced to grow up so young that she had gone from child to middle aged woman without hitting those early adult years.

"Sorry."

A boy who looked around fifteen bumped into her as he left The Three Broomsticks. She just smiled as she stepped inside. It was packed just like she always remembered it being. She couldn't help but grin as she looked over into the corner. That was the corner where Neville had first kissed her after their first date. Then by the bar, that was where Fred had slipped and smashed six bottles of butterbeer onto Ron's foot. This place was filled with so many memories for her.

She stopped at the bar and ordered herself a butterbeer and looked around. A girl with pink hair had climbed onto a chair and was shrieking at something on the floor. Ginny looked down and saw one of fake rat's that Fred and George had made when still alive. It was a genius invention on George's part. The rat would move in and out of chairs and then land on somebody's foot and gave a little nip. Caused so much trouble in her final year in Hogwarts.

A blue spell hit the rat and it stopped moving.

"Sit down Miss King. It's only a Weasley product."

Ginny would know that voice anywhere. She walked among the gossiping students and stopped at a table towards the back. It was the table where they had sat throughout her sixth year when trying to come up with plans on how to leave the castle and help Harry on his quest to destroy Voldemort.

"Afternoon Professor."

She lowered herself into the chair opposite one of her oldest and closest friends, Neville Longbottom. She took him in as he turned to speak to a student who was just passing. He certainly wasn't the same boy she had met back when she was eleven. No Neville had grown up tremendously. Ginny couldn't help but suspect that if his grandmother had made it through the war she would be very proud of him.

It was no secret that Neville had never been the best wizard in the world. He had been a forgetful boy who was so prone to accidents he should have had his own bed in the Hogwarts hospital wing. However that had all changed when Voldemort rose for the second time. Sure there were still occasions when he had messed up but he seemed to grow so quickly. He spent hours practising spells and charms and before they knew it he was good.

Ginny would never forget those dangerous battles they entered together. That day in her fourth year when they took on Umbridge and won. Followed by that horrible experience in the Department of Mysteries in the ministry. She knew he had been there and witnessed Sirius' death. Something that they all remained silent about.

Then the year later when they were needed in Hogwarts, he had been there. He had stood beside her and the others to try and keep everyone safe. He was a hero to her, and to most of the wizarding world. During that final battle when he was injured he had wanted to keep going. Afterwards even he hadn't let it stop him living. Sure it had ended their relationship but he got himself a muggle fashioned wheelchair and kept going.

"Earth to Ginny! You there?"

She shook her head slightly and saw that his grey eyes sparkled with amusement. Leaning over the table a little she pushed his chest feeling the muscle underneath.

"I was just thinking Neville, no need to make fun."

"Would I ever?"

Looking at him you certainly wouldn't think he would. He looked like a perfectly respectable professor. He wore a pair of dark trousers similar to the school ones, with a blue turtleneck jumper on top. His dark hair was brushed back from his face where those grey eyes shined. Yes he looked like the perfect muggle academic.

"So Neville what's happening then? That letter you sent sounded urgent."

"It was. Remember a couple of year's back I worked in the ministry."

"How can I forget that Neville it was your life? I hear that you came pretty close to a memory restoring potion."

"Yeah. Pity it didn't work out. We could have helped your mum before she … and my dad too."

They both fell silent looking into the mugs. Things had changed over the last six years that nobody really wanted to talk about. One of the worse from her point of view was that seven months after marrying Harry her mother had passed away. It had been devastating and they had all taken it badly. Then for Neville more tragedy as a year later his father had been found dead in his bed. His mother no longer spoke to anybody and had stopped eating six weeks ago. It looked like a grim outcome was ready for her too.

A bang sounded from behind them and they both turned. A girl was stood over a chair that had fallen backwards her wand at a boy's throat. Neville had moved his chair before Ginny could react.

"Miss Todd lower your wand from Mr Bacall's throat please otherwise I'll have to start handing out detentions."

"But –"

"But nothing Miss Todd."

She moved her wand and Ginny made out a low mutter as she turned away.

"My legs may not work Todd but my ears do. Ten points from Ravenclaw and a detention with me Monday night."

The look she shot towards Neville was shocking. But he had already turned his back to her and was making his way back to Ginny.

"The language on the children today. It's terrible. I would never have dreamt to speak words like that to my professors."

"But Neville you were shy and sweet. Plus Snape would have ripped you limb from limb."

They both laughed thinking about their old potions professor. A lot had changed since their time in school. Albus Dumbledore had died, Minerva McGonagall was in charge of the school and Severus Snape was drinking buddies with Harry Potter. The world really could be amazing at times.

"Gin getting back on topic now. Back when I was in the ministry I was working on extracts of two plants Herb of Jupiter and Naturina Feverfew. Both have some healing properties but neither one alone is that strong."

"Okay so what's the point of this Neville?"

"I thought that if I bred them and added a few top secret ingredients that I would have a cure for memory loss. Of course that didn't work. But I've been refining the plant for the last six years and breeding more from the original."

Ginny sat back and said nothing. Neville was wearing that far away look he got whenever the topic of shrubbery came up. She had learnt a long time ago to just let him get on with it, he'd get to the point he needed in the end.

"Gin its fantastic. They've changed their no longer the same plant they were when I started it. The healing properties have gotten stronger and stronger and well now it works."

He was grinning and Ginny looked up at him slowly.

"You mean you can cure your mum!"

"No. I can cure you!"

She felt her mouth drop as she looked at him. Cure her. There was nothing wrong with her. She was in top health. In fact she hadn't felt this good in a long time. She had gotten lazy a couple of years back and put on a lot of weight started pigging out. But she had worked long and hard to get back into good shape and she was now the picture of health.

Neville was watching her closely and finally spoke up.

"It was a very long time ago Gin that I spoke to Harry about you. It was just before you started dating, before Ron and Hermione got married. You had been putting on a brave face for so long and he was worried about you. He came and asked me about the possibility of a cure –"

"He what? He had no right to do such a thing!"

"He loves you Gin. Only wants what is best. But I told him that even back then I had a possible cure. But the thing was it wasn't very efficient. It was a short term sort of thing. A potion that could only be taken once a year otherwise it would poison you. Would take two hours to start working and just last twelve hours. I didn't think it would help you so I never mentioned it. But now however…"

"What Neville?"

"It's perfectly fine, or at least I think it is. Hermione and I have been testing it out on the sly without people noticing."

"What do mean by that?"

"Well we've been using the infructuosus curse on certain animals. A couple of dogs, a few cats, a hippogriff and a cow in a field. We knew that the spell would stop them being capable of having children so we slowly fed them the potion over two weeks. Every one of those animals has since given birth. Ginny I'm offering you the chance to have your own baby, to have Harry's baby."

* * *

Just want to remind everyone that I wrote Just Old Friends before Half Blood Prince. So sticking to the universe of Just Old Friends and Finally Potter, Dumbledore lived after the downfall of Voldemort and Snape never went traitor. Sorry if that's slightly confusing. 


	3. Worries

Two

The flickering light of the candle was Ginny's only comfort. She sat on the sofa with a photo album opened on her lap. It was filled with the pictures of her family. It started with her parents and her brothers. Then shifted to her three children, Gavin, Holly and Charlotte. There were pictures of Tonks and Remus' son Sirius and Hermione and Ron's little Matt. Turning the page she spotted Robin, River and Crystal and her heart melted.

This was unfair. What right did Neville have to do this to her? Maybe he thought he was being a good friend but this wasn't right. She had been cursed. She wasn't suppose to have children. Instead it was her duty to adopt. To take in those that had lost their family. She was good at that, Harry was good at that.

Yes Harry was fantastic. He understood their children and they respected him for that. He never for one second allowed them to forget their parents. He insisted on remembering them. Each year they would have a special meal just them where they would remember the children's biological parents. It was what they needed and since Harry had lost his own so young he understood better than most.

She on the other hand provided them with proper family structure. She had been raised by her parents she had learnt so much from them. She taught the children to be a family. Showed them how to react around each other. Showed them what she was like with Ron.

The truth was that she and Harry were the perfect couple for adoption. So why change that? How could she be selfish and agree to what Neville had offered. It would make their kids seem like they weren't enough for her. They would think that she needed more. But she didn't. She loved them all like they were her own flesh and blood.

But then why was something nagging at her? Why did part of her call out to do it. Because this was going to be different that was why. She had seen Hermione, Tonks and Penelope go through pregnancy. Seen how it had driven them all mad. But how at the end they had something so sweet that was a part of them. How could she not want that?

How could she reject the chance to be the mother of Harry's babies? It was something she had imagined since she had been ten. She had loved Harry for close on twenty years and of course she wanted them to be a family. But could she really put their children through that?

Plus what if Neville was wrong? What if it didn't really work? What if the animals had already been with child? The curse wouldn't have stopped them from having the baby then. Or what if it only worked on animals? What if she got her hopes up and it never happened? How would she cope knowing she came so close and it hadn't worked?

She closed the album and looked at the candle. How could she put Harry through that? He loved their family and wanted to extent it as much as possible. But how would he react to the fact that Neville had come so close to helping them have their own child. No she couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it.

She closed her eyes and put her head on the pillow. Maybe she should think it through a bit more.


	4. Christmas Day

Three

Ginny stirred the pot of gravy slowly as she looked out of the window into the garden. The snow had finally stopped falling and had made the landscape look like icing on a large cake. A scream sounded from her living room and she just closed her eyes hoping it would stop. She loved her family especially when they all got together. But sometimes…

"Uncle Bill give that back!"

Robin was screaming again. That girl always screamed. Now she was eleven you'd think she'd have grown out of it. But no not Robin. A small click sounded to her right and she turned to see Penelope screwing her face up as she mashed at the potatoes. It was obvious that her sister-in-law wasn't too happy.

"MUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Crystal's voice added to the noise and Ginny shared a look with Hermione as Penelope slammed the masher onto the counter top.

"Why Percy can't deal with them beats me!"

She was out of the room so quickly that Ginny felt a small breeze. Chloe and Paula laughed into their hands as they placed vegetables into bowls. Hermione finished laying the table and moved to finish the potatoes.

Penelope's voice sounded through the noise. Ginny just shock her head turning back to the window. Why had she agreed to host Christmas this year? She knew the answer of course, it was her turn. For the last eight years the five siblings had taken in turns to host Christmas. Ron and Hermione had done it last year so now it was her turn. On the bright side it would be another five years until she was expected to do it again. Next it would be Charlie, then Percy, Bill, Ron and finally her again.

The back door opened and Ginny watched as Harry, Ron, Gavin, Charlie, River and Holly came back in. They had been outside playing Quidditch. Of course River and Holly hadn't been involved, or at least they weren't suppose to have been. But the red on her daughter's cheeks told her that she'd been up on a broom.

"Smells lovely dear."

"Go wash up all of you. We're going to be serving now."

Harry kissed her cheek and then they all walked out of the kitchen. Paula followed them and called to those in the living room. It sounded like a stampede as a mass of people came running into the kitchen. Ginny just stood by the sink and watched silently.

Charlotte and Crystal sat next to Matt who had positioned himself next to Bill. Then Percy, Robin and Penelope were sat opposite. The others came back into the room and River took the seat the other side of Bill while Charlie sat next to Robin. A gap was left for Paula and Chloe before Holly sat next to Ron with Harry by his side. Gavin took the next seat and they all looked up at the four women left standing.

Paula and Chloe using magic put the vegetables on the table before taking their seats. Then Hermione and Ginny put the potatoes and gravy out as well as the large turkey big enough to feed seventeen. Ginny then took the seat next to Gavin while Hermione sat next to her and River. It was at that point that all hell broke loss.

Her family had always been big and food an issue of grab it and eat but this was ridiculous. The food hit plates all around the table and Ginny watched. She didn't feel like eating as she watched her family. She forced herself to bite the sprout and turkey. But she never really noticed what she was putting into her mouth.

Everyone had finished and she still didn't take note. Hermione luckily was watching and went and got the puddings. It seemed only an instant before people were pushing away from the table and running around. The children all headed outside for a snowball fight. The adults looked around the table. The men seeming to sense that washing up was going to be ordered followed the kids out.

"Where shall we start then?"

Paula was pulling up her sleeves but Ginny shook her away.

"No go out and join the snowball fight. I'll sort this out."

"Ginny no, there's too much for one person."

"Penny I'm not taking no as an answer. Now get going!"

They were all watching her closely. So she picked up her wand and made the pots jump into the sink where they started washing themselves.

"Go on then, go hit my brothers with some snow."

Looking somewhat reluctant Penelope, Chloe and Paula pulled on heavy coats and walked outside. Their screeches were added to the mix. Ginny however was staring off into space. She was rather shocked when she heard Hermione.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would you think there is?"

"Gin I've known you too long. You can't lie to me. The last time I saw you look like that was when the news came about your mum."

Ginny smiled slightly. It was true she and Hermione had been friends for so long that sometimes it was hard to hide her emotions from her.

"It's just. Neville."

Hermione gave the tiniest of smiles. Ginny knew she didn't need to say anything more. Hermione after all was part of Neville's research. Ginny picked up some plates and placed them next to the sink so that they would be washed next. They stood silently together for a while before Hermione spoke again.

"It's a good offer Gin."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"What if it does?"

The sisters looked at each other and Ginny shrugged.

"Hermione I don't know. I mean things are perfect as they are. Why would I want to spoil a good thing?"

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Of course I am. What if something goes wrong? This is a brand new potion. I don't know how Harry would cope if something really bad happened. Especially if he knew that you and Neville had been developing the treatment."

"You should speak to him."

"I can't. He'll say that it's my choice. He'll say that he loves me. He wants his own children I know that but he wants me more. How can I taunt him with this idea?"

Hermione hugged Ginny tightly. They stood there with the older woman stroking the younger girl's hair for a moment. Then Ginny spoke again.

"I'm scared he'll say it's not even worth the risk."

Her voice had been so low that she was surprised Hermione had caught the words.

"You mean you want to Gin?"

"I want to be pregnant Hermione. I want to get fat; I want to feel life within me. I want to feel the pain as my child comes into the world. I want to hold this little baby and know that it's apart of me and of Harry. I want to be able to give my husband children!"

Hermione and Ginny shared a look and Ginny nodded slowly.

"When you go back to the school Hermione tell Neville that I want to do it. Tell him to start the potion. I want to have a baby."


	5. Christmas Evening

Four

Giggling floated down the stairs followed so quickly by a screech. Ginny made a small tutting noise moving her head off Harry's shoulder and directing her voice up the stairs.

"You two better stop that now and go to sleep. If I have to come up there there'll be trouble!"

Silence followed her words and she relaxed back onto Harry. It felt as if the day had been one of the longest in her life. She would never say the longest that had been the battle but Christmas always came a close second. The family had arrived at nine in the morning and only left at eight that evening.

When Hermione and Ron had finally left Ginny had taken Charlotte and Holly and bathed them while Harry and Gavin played with some sort of muggle car game that Percy had thought so brilliant. Now at close to ten the three children were finally in bed and she was able to relax with Harry and a bottle of red wine.

"Gin."

"Umm."

"Merry Christmas."

She turned smiling and brushed her lips against Harry's. That familiar flutter in her stomach rose as he wrapped her up in his arms kissing her deeper. She loved him so much; she loved kissing him, touching him, being with him. This was the man she had been made for; they fit body, mind and soul. Harry's grip on her relaxed a little and he slowly pulled back. Her breath had become ragged just from his kiss. He winked gently as he took a sip of his wine.

BANG

Ginny took her feet off the couch and placed them on the wooden floor. Her wine glass had found the coffee table and she spoke loudly once more.

"I'm warning you I'm on my way up there."

Harry was chuckling and she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"You're not going to go up there."

"Want to bet!"

His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her to him. His lips were on hers again as he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him and he shifted slightly. Somehow he managed to push her onto the couch and lay himself on top of her body. The pressure of his body on top of hers sent more fluttering through her as slowly his hand slipped up under her top.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he fiddled with the clasp on her bra. Finally she felt the support slacken and his fingers were brushing against her breasts. Her stomach gave a small jump as his lips found her neck. She loved the way that Harry made her feel. His hand continued to stroke her breasts as he slowly pushed her top up exposing her to the chilly air. She reached down wanting to pull him to her but his lips left her neck and he began to suckle her nipples. She giggled running her hand through his hair. She could feel the smile on his face as he got rougher with her. Then…

"MUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

Harry stopped suckling and she groaned slightly. He gave her a smile as he kissed her lips. He had become all gentle as he stood up.

"Wait here I'll be back."

He winked and headed up the stairs. She could hear him talking to the girls. He was great. That's all there was too Harry. He was the best man in the world. How could she ever think of passing up an opportunity to have his children? Yet she couldn't pick up the nerve to tell him. How could she say that they could have children and then tell him afterwards that it didn't work? No he was better off not knowing until she knew either way.

Ginny jumped as lips brushed against her neck.

"Sickle for your thoughts."

"Their worth a whole lot more than that Harry."

His lips moved from her neck and he turned to look at her. She could see that old worry from his school days etch across those beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Of course not."

"Ginny."

"Harry there's nothing wrong."

"You're hiding something Gin. I can tell. What is it?"

She sighed and searched deep within her mind for something to tell him.

"It's Tony."

"You're boss?"

"He's pushing us really hard at the moment. Something's happening which we both know that I can't tell you about. But look all smiles again now. I promise that it'll be worked out soon and it's nothing you have to worry about."

He didn't look convinced and opened his mouth to speak but Ginny cut him off.

"Are they asleep?"

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak again but Ginny interrupted yet again.

"Good. So where were we?"

She pushed Harry against the couch and kissed him as hard as she was capable of. He was on his back before he could react. She stroked his face gently as their kisses became rougher. His hands wrapped around her waist as she pulled his shirt open. Her light kisses ran down his stomach as his hands tried to travel up her top.

Finally her lips went back to his. She ran her hands up and down his body as his fingers pushed up into her top. She could feel his touch to her breasts making her inhale sharply. She wriggled against him feeling his lips change into a smile.

Then snaking down his body she allowed her hands to wander into his trousers. A grin came to her face as she bent over and placed her lips against his member. Ever so slowly she let her tongue travel upwards enjoying the low moans that Harry was making. As she continued the movement his moans grew and then he was pulling her towards him.

"Don't…"

His voice was husky as she kissed him hard on the lips. His hands worked on her top pulling it up until she had to slip her head out if she wanted to continue kissing him. Her body pressed against his she could feel how hard he was. His fingers skidded around her waist and she felt him begin to tug at her trousers. Grinning she pulled back and sat up.

"Gin…"

"Shh."

Leaning forward she rested her finger against his lips not surprised that her voice was as husky as his. She played with the zipper on her trousers and within seconds they were on the floor. She was left in just her briefs. Harry grinned as she once more sat on top of him. Their lips met as his hands played with the lace. But before he could do anything she was once more pushing her way down his body.

Her hands once more went to his jeans and he lifted his hips slightly as she pushed the waist down. Her hand rested on his black boxers only a moment before she pushed those lower too. His eyes were on her as she pulled at the lace that she wore and positioned herself over him. Gently she lowered herself taking pleasure as she forced him entrance.

They watched each other closely for a moment neither one moving. Then slowly Ginny began to move. As if a cue Harry began moving his hips. His hands moved down his body to rest on her hips as they moved as one. Ginny's breath was becoming ragged with each movement; she inhaled faster as they increased in speed. Then she felt it. A moment of pure bliss as every nerve in her body trembled. Harry's soft cry told her that he felt the exact thing she did. Her body went limp and she trembled falling on top of her husband.

They were both breathing heavily as they lay there together. Harry's hand brushed the hair off her face as he moved to kiss her cheek. After a moment she pulled herself off him and his arms wrapped around her pulling her to lie next to him. He kissed her forehead again as their breathing slowed. Then his lips found hers once more.

Harry held her tight and Ginny let her arms rest around his neck. Their clothes were in tangles on the floor where they had kicked them off but neither one cared. Then after a moment Harry's mouth moved once more and Ginny's breast was against his lips. She smiled as her head lulled back enjoying the tender sensation. She rubbed her thumb up and down his spine and he began to suckle harder. He was rough but it made her want him more. His lips moved and her other breast went through the same treatment. She whispered his name over and over again as he kissed her. Then her lips were on his again. He was in control this time. She was practically pinned between him and the back of the chair.

As their kisses grew in passion his right hand skimmed along her body. He tickled her stomach gently before moving his hand lower. He skimmed over her pubic region bringing his hand to rest on her inner thigh. His hand was so close to her that she could feel his warmth; she wanted him to move it just an inch higher. She knew he was enjoying the torment he was bringing to her.

Slowly he wiggled his thumb and it brushed against her. She wiggled her hips hoping it would entice him to move his hand that much higher. His lips formed a smile as she pulled him closer to her. Only then did he slowly move his hand. But to her frustration he just rested it on her. Every few seconds he would move his fingers but not into her.

Then as if he thought that he had teased her enough she felt him stroke her. His finger tickled her as he forced it deeper and deeper. His kisses became gentler as slowly he began to curl and uncurl his finger. With each uncurl the tip would hit her spot and she began to feel the beginnings of what was to come. His speed increased and she felt that moment grow closer and closer. Moans started in her throat and his name was always on the tip of her lips through their kisses. Then it hit like a wave and she cried out gently into his lips. Her body shock with such emotion. Harry's lips found her forehead and she heard a husky voice.

"I love you Gin."


	6. New Year: New Start

Five

New Year slipped by with much celebration only to be replaced by the bleakness of January. Life suddenly continued as it had before the merry season. Ginny found herself running around the ministry trying to meet deadlines and get work done.

Her social life had also taken a battering. The usual Thursday nights had seemed to dry up. Usually the girls would head out to a bar or a restaurant and spend the evening catching up. Of course over the six years thing had changed a little, Hermione would only show up once a month along with April depending on nights off. But Tonks, Penelope, Ginny and of course Heather and Opal from the office were out every week. But January had changed that a little.

Ginny hadn't been wrong in claiming that something was happening. She hadn't known how right she was when she told that to her husband on Christmas Day. There were whispers from Europe of something dark beginning to rise. Nobody knew the truth of it, but something was clear, they needed to check their records. So January had become a month for looking up prophecies.

It wasn't just Ginny feeling the heat though. Tonks had mentioned a number of unusual cases arising around Britain that required Aurors. With this Harry was travelling all over the place and had taken to arriving home late in the evenings. Ginny was careful about not making too much out of it but she was panicked. She remembered the days of Voldemort and the late nights. But she knew this was different.

It was with a surprise that one morning in January that Ginny opened a letter from Neville. Harry hadn't even looked up as she skimmed the words. She felt nauseated looking at the words. It was ready that was the just of the note. Knowing that she would have to go to Hogwarts she had asked Harry to come home early claiming that Hermione wanted to see her desperately that night. He had of course agreed, after all that's what Harry was like.

So at eight o'clock on that Tuesday evening in the last week of January Ginny snuck up to Hogwarts. The noise from the hall informed her that they were still having dinner so slowly she made her way to Neville's office. Entering she was surprised how homely it felt. There was that touch of kindness and warmth that she had always associated with Neville.

"Ah good you're here already!"

Ginny looked up from a photo on the desk of Neville and April and smiled. Neville wheeled himself over to a cupboard and pulled something out as Hermione closed the door and looked around. Ginny remained seated as Neville turned to her.

"So this is it. Now you'll need to take a dose every twenty four hours for two weeks."

She just nodded but Hermione caught her eye.

"Are you okay with this Ginny?"

"Yes – no – yes. Mostly yes."

Hermione shot Neville a look as she took the bottle from him and moved to put a cauldron over a small fire. The man gave Ginny the kindest of his looks as he rolled over next to her.

"Gin you don't have to do this you know."

"Yes I do."

"No if you're not ready you don't have to. Just because I've made the potion doesn't mean you have to take it."

"I want his children Neville. I really do."

She gave him a soft smile knowing that her eyes were slightly glazed.

"Do you remember that last year in Hogwarts? We use to walk down to the lake hand in hand and sit there talking for hours and hours. We use to joke about what we would do when the war was over, wonder what part we'd play. Even guess how many Death Eaters we'd take down in the next battle."

Neville laughed softly and she knew he was remembering the times too.

"We talked once about getting married you and me. We thought everything through carefully. It was going to be in May on the 21st. The same day that you're parents had gotten married. We knew that we wanted it to be a small ceremony with just our friends and closest family, so that was what two hundred people!"

Neville laughed again and when he spoke she heard a soft quiver in his voice.

"You were going to wear green dress robes and have you're hair in flowing curls. Then I was going to be in a smart pair of blue robes. Harry and Ron were going to be my best men and you wanted Hermione and Luna as your bridesmaids. Then after the ceremony we were going to go to a fancy restaurant and have a wonderful meal before heading to Cape Town on our honeymoon. You'd chosen the place because you wanted somewhere hot but liked the idea of the penguins."

Ginny nodded at his words. She could see that Hermione was watching them as she stirred the cauldron over the fireplace. Ginny thought that she could see traces of tears in the girl's eyes but was unwilling to comment on that.

As Neville fell silent turning to look out the window Ginny found her voice once more.

"We were going to wait a year and then start a family. Remember we were going to have at least five children. We'd agreed that the first son we had would be called Frank and the girl Alice after your parents. We'd been fighting over the fact that I liked the name Theodore for a boy and you kept insisting that we couldn't call our son Teddy –"

"Stop Gin."

She let her next words fall to the ground. Her eyes stayed on Neville. She knew that he could make out the lake from where he was, she could just see it herself. In the eight years since that final battle they had never once spoken about these dreams with anyone.

"Neville don't you see the man in my dreams has changed but the bases of them haven't. I've always wanted children and I know that I have three wonderful ones but I want to know how it feels to be pregnant. I want to hold a baby in my arms and know that it's the product of my love not somebody else's. I need to take this potion."

He turned and looked at her. She could see that his face was a mask. Blinking he studied her.

"Do you ever think of those plans Gin?"

"I use to all the time."

"And me. But that's from a different time now isn't it?"

Ginny put her hand on top of Neville's and gave him a smile.

"Yeah. That was from a time of pain and innocence. Now we live a life that is still painful, not so innocent but our own. Our own lives to live however we chose. Neville I've loved you for a long time and you once promised to give me children. Well you are."

His face shifted and she heard laughter once more.

"Don't let Harry hear you say that Gin."

The tension had broken and they were both startled by Hermione's voice.

"It's ready. Neville you need to tell her about the side affects."

"Yes of course. You might find that you feel a bit tired over the next three or four days. That should pass though. But towards about the ninth or tenth day you'll experience vomiting. That's natural. It just means its working. After day fourteen give the potion two or three days and then you should be able to conceive."

"Will it be permanent or does the potion stop working after a certain time."

"I think it's permanent. We'll just have to wait and see."

Ginny nodded as she took a goblet from Hermione. The liquid was a strange shade of yellow that reminded her of straw. Closing her eyes she thought of Harry, about how a child of theirs might look. Then with a gulp she put the goblet to her lips and let it into her mouth. She had a burning sensation and a need to gag but she forced the solution down. As she put the goblet onto the table she grinned. One dose down only another thirteen to go.


	7. Mysteries

Six

Ginny closed her eyes gently and just sat there. She'd been taking the potion now for twelve days and the vomiting had started two days earlier. She felt completely drained of all strength now and had the need to sleep. But yet she wanted to act as though nothing was happening. That was the only reason she had turned up for work that morning. Well that and the fact that they were going to discuss any findings of January's work.

Once more just like always they were in the room that contained the veiled arch in its centre. Soft floating voices echoed through the room but with each passing visit it was becoming more of a comfort. No longer did this room hold her in the same way that it had when she had been merely fourteen and in her fourth year of schooling.

It felt like another lifetime now. She couldn't believe half the time that she had run through these corridors fighting for her life. Mind sometimes she couldn't believe that she had lived through a war. It still made her laugh when she met people for the first time and was introduced as Ginny Potter. The look that came over their faces as they realised that she was in fact Ginny Weasley, one of those to fight in the war was amazing.

Sometimes though it was too much. She would be eternally grateful to the friends she had made in the job. Not that her friends from school were bad. No it was something different. When she saw Hermione, Ron and Neville she was always reminded of what they had been through together. There was a strong bond there. But sometimes you need something different. That's where her work friends came in.

She hadn't known them through the war and that was a benefit. They didn't make her remember those times in the way that sometimes happened with the others. When she looked at Neville she would think of dating him, Hermione of battle planning and Ron of their childhood. These guys brought memories from after that time.

For example when she saw Clive Woodworth or Opal Bottlenose she would remember how they had gotten together. How as a group they had convinced Tony their boss that they had planned a birthday surprise for him. How that had lead to a lot of alcohol and as Clive said the longest ever one night stand. Six years and they were still together, although they had moved the relationship along only the year earlier by moving in together.

Then there were Robbie and Ernst Martin the twins. How they made her laugh. Every meeting still started the same way even though time had passed. Both would always turn up ten minutes late holding a load of doughnuts to share with everyone. Tony would yell about the time and then they'd sit down and listen. Then as soon as Tony would say he was going to group them up one of them would start the game where they nominated to work with each other. Something's clearly never changed.

Then there was of course Heather Macmillan. How she coped with the twins was beyond Ginny. She and Ernst had recently announced their engagement and it always made Ginny smile. In fact some of the suggestions by Ernst and Robbie reminded her of Ron's obsession to get married in orange. Only in comparison Ron seemed sane. The latest idea if Ginny remembered correctly was for Heather to arrive on the back of a dragon.

Then there was Richard Adams the last of their group of friends. He was the youngest and last to join but he was just like them. As mad as a hatter and twice as cocky. The number of times Ginny had caught him sneaking in late and mumbling something to one of the girls in the department was hilarious. He had quite the reputation as a ladies man these days.

"Potter did you hear what I said?"

She looked back at Tony and nodded slowly.

"What then?"

She was stuck. From behind her she heard Robbie's voice and repeated what he was whispering.

"You intend us to go back to all our duties. No more focusing on the prophecies."

He nodded and she couldn't help but sigh as she slapped Robbie's hand behind her back in thanks. She could see Tony's mouth moving again but she couldn't keep attention.

Twelve days had passed since that first potion. She had suffered with side affects more or less from the word go. Neville was surprised by some of them but he said they wouldn't last. She hoped he was right. For the first ten days she hadn't slept more than an hour a night. She just couldn't get comfortable. She was irritable and had been off her food.

But then that had passed and she had found sickness instead. That was a joy. The only upside was that she was now sleeping for thirteen hours at a time. Harry had had to wake her the last two days straight. She couldn't help but wonder if he was worried about her.

But he hadn't commented. She was sure he was building to it though. There had been a look in his eyes that morning that was for sure. But Ginny had just ran to the toilet and left him to deal with the children. He had taken them over to Penelope's to watch and headed off to work. She had an idea of what to say to him if he commented though. She was planning on telling him she had a flu like bug.

"POTTER!"

Clive nudged Ginny and she instantly knew that he had done the wrong thing. Clamping her hands to her mouth she jumped to her feet and ran through the offices. Pushing open the door to the toilets she began to retch. She felt already as though she had brought her guts up and wondered how much longer this would likely go on for.

She was surprised when she felt a hand on the back of her neck pulling her hair out of her face.

"Come on; get it all up now Gin."

She remained with her head almost in the toilet for a few more minutes before she felt okay. Then sitting up and flushing the chain she turned to look at Heather. The woman gave her a gentle glance as she helped her stand up.

"Are you alright Gin?"

"Yeah I think so."

"You don't like it. In fact you've looked a bit peaky for a couple of days. Maybe you should head off home."

"No I'm fine honest."

Heather directed Ginny back out of the toilets and along a corridor. Her group of friends were stood outside the brain room with Tony. The old man took one look at her and shook his head.

"What's up with you today Potter. You usually don't sit there that quiet."

"She's not well Tony. She's just been sick in the toilet. She should go home."

"Sick. Well that explains it. Go on back to bed."

"I'm fine Tony."

"Not another word Ginny. Home."

She merely nodded as Heather led her up to the Atrium. She even flooed back to the house with her and made her a cup of tea before taking her to bed. Ginny heard the flames die in the hearth as Heather headed back to work and she snuggled down into her pillows. She needed to sleep, she wanted to sleep. It was the best thing for her. And as for the sickness well a baby was worth a little bit of vomiting.


	8. Valentine

**WARNING: a somewhat smutty chapter**

Seven

"Keep your eyes closed Gin."

She didn't really have much choice. Harry's hand was placed securely over her eyes as he carefully directed her from the living room into the kitchen. She knew that he had been planning a special surprise for Valentine's Day but she couldn't help but wonder what.

He had gone to great lengths that was sure. When she had been upstairs getting changed she had heard Harry calling the three kids. It seemed as though they were having a slumber party at Uncle Ron's. Harry only did this on rare occasions when he wanted to talk about something important, or wanted to do something romantic.

"Can I look yet?"

"No!"

Harry turned Ginny to the left and then slowly she could feel his hand moving from her eyes. His mouth was close to her ear when he spoke next.

"Okay now."

The largest smile she was capable of appeared on her face as she looked around. He'd placed candles all around the kitchen to set a romantic mood. Then the table had been shrunk to sit only two. It was covered in a red table cloth with a Champaign bottle in a silver ice bucket.

"You did all this?"

"And more."

Harry walked over to the oven and pulled out a casserole. A tiny laugh escaped Ginny's lips as he ran it over to the table making funny noises.

"It's really hot!"

"That's why you wear oven gloves."

"Oh right."

His eyes told her that it had been staged. But that didn't take away from their moment. She moved to a chair but Harry ran up behind it pulling it out.

"My lady."

He settled her into the seat and poured the Champaign for her. She watched silently as he ran around the kitchen putting food onto the plates before returning and sitting opposite her.

"Happy Valentines Day Gin."

She raised her glass to him smiling gently.

"Harry, Happy Valentines Day."

They took a sip of the drink and then started in on the food.

"This is amazing Harry."

"Of course it is. I made it."

"Oh yes how could I forget anything that The Harry Potter touches has to be amazing."

He gave her a smirk from across the table. Maybe she had missed something there she didn't understand the look.

"Well!"

"What?"

"Why are you smirking?"

"Because apparently everything that I touch is amazing."

"And?"

"You're amazing."

She felt the blush start at her toes as it spread to her face. How could she have said that without thinking it through? Harry's laugher lightened the mood though. They sat in silence for a few moments and then Harry spoke gently.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes I think I must have had the flu or something."

"Are you sure though. I mean if you're still not a hundred percent you could go up to bed."

"And will you be joining me in bed?"

There was a sparkle in Harry's eyes as he answered.

"You wouldn't be able to stop me. But are you sure you were really bad."

Ginny nodded at him as she put her glass down.

"Harry do you remember the first time we did this?"

She watched his green eyes close for a moment before nodding.

"It was just after Hermione and Ron got married. They'd gone on their honeymoon and I had the house to myself for two whole weeks. So on my day off I decided to surprise you with a home cooked meal. Only I burnt the lamb forgot to put the potatoes on and the wine was corked."

Ginny giggled nodding her head.

"It was the worst meal I'd ever had. But you'd tried so hard that I wanted to make it look like I was enjoying it."

"Thankfully I wouldn't let you eat it. Think I could have poisoned you. Ron would have killed me for that!"

Ginny laughed again nodding as she thought about it.

"So you went into London and found a pizza shop and brought us back two of the biggest pizza's I'd ever seen. We were still eating them three days later!"

Harry was laughing now as well. The two look at each other closely remembering what else that night had marked. Ginny blushed slightly and Harry's grin grew wider.

"It was a good night though Gin."

She only nodded biting her lip. Yes it had been a great night. She sometimes saw it when in work and looking at the memories. She never recorded it though; no it was a personal memory between just the two of them.

_Ginny opened the bathroom door and looked straight up at Harry. He was grinning at her in a manner she'd never witnessed before. Yet she was unable to say anything as his lips found hers. It was a soft kiss filled with tenderness. Or at least that's how it started. Harry's lips became rougher against Ginny and she in response pushed at him harder. _

_She felt his arms grip her hips as she swung her arms around his shoulders. They stood like that for minutes just lost in their passion. Finally Ginny broke away breathing deeply._

"_Wow."_

_She could tell from the look on Harry's face that he was thinking the same. In a swift movement he had her wrapped in his arms kissing her again. She could feel herself getting lost in Harry's kisses. In fact she must have gotten lost because she didn't notice him lifting her from the ground or moving them into his room._

_As she felt her back land on the bed she pulled a little away. Harry although reluctant moved back to look at her. She smiled slightly and slowly moved to kiss Harry again. The kisses became longer and filled with more passion. Then she felt Harry's hand on her stomach. Fluttering took over as he ran his fingers along her top moving it up inch by inch until finally he pulled out of the kiss and took the top off._

_Ginny shivered as Harry took her in. His lips moved to her neck and she groaned lightly at his soft kisses…_

"Harry did you and Luna ever…"

His eyes had been glazed and she wondered if he'd been thinking of that night in the same way she had. Slowly he gave her a tiny nod. She had suspected that Harry and Luna had been but had always been too nervous to ask. He caught her eye now though and took a sip of his drink.

"We were both young Gin and I loved her. But it was never like it is with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We only did it the once and … I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Please I want to know."

Harry stood up and took their plates from the table. She watched as he silently put them in the sink before turning to look at Ginny.

"It's hard to talk about Luna Gin. Especially that side of the relationship. I mean people knew that I loved her and I did Ginny. She was my life and then he took her from me. Just like he tried to take everything."

Ginny remained silent watching him. It was true that Luna had become a topic that they didn't talk about anymore. Ginny and Hermione on occasion would speak about her but Ginny knew that it had been a number of years since Harry had spoken her name.

"The day of the battle Gin she said goodbye. She told me that she loved me and went to walk away. My heart sunk especially when she told me that with everyone that had died she thought she would. But I promised her that I wouldn't let them kill her. I promised that I would die before letting them take her. I couldn't keep that promise."

"Of course you couldn't Harry and she would never have blamed you. We all knew that we were going in there likely to get injured or die. We all readied ourselves and let's face it only one of the six of us came out unharmed and that was luck more than anything."

There were small tears in his eyes and Ginny moved over and hugged him close. She held him as tight as she could and he did the same back. Finally she pulled a little back and smiled at him.

"Tell me about Luna Harry."

He took her hand and led her into the living room. It was surrounded with family pictures of them and the kids, of her brothers and their families and of their extended family, Remus, Tonks and little Sirius, and of course Neville and April. But also among the many photos were Hogwarts ones, of six people together. Her eyes went to that as Harry spoke gently.

"I don't know if I can tell you Gin. I mean you're my wife."

"Please. I want to know."

He sighed softly and began to speak in a very low voice.

"She was my first love. Sometimes I could image us together when the war was over. She'd have been the perfect wife. You know she was very sweet and tender something that most people didn't see. And the wackiness that was a by product of the hurt in her life. She saw her mother die and wanted to believe that it wasn't the end so she believed in everything she could. I liked that about her."

Harry sniffed gently and Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"I know what you mean. Neville was the first man that I loved. Do you know we even planned our wedding and honeymoon. We'd even got so far as to settle on the names of three out of the five children we were going to have."

Harry made a soft chuckle.

"Did you and Neville ever…"

"No. We decided that we were going to wait until after the battle. We were going to get married and then we'd … I guess I missed out there because from what April has said –"

"Please Ginny don't finish that sentence!"

She laughed looking up at Harry. Gently she took his lips and then pulled away.

"Tell me about you're first time and then I'll tell you about mine!"

This was something else they'd never talked about. Their sex lives before each other had been long out of bound.

"Okay fine. It was the day before the battle. Luna and I had been taking the relationship slowly. Then we decided to go for a walk around the grounds and I remember Luna just grabbed me and started kissing me right there in front of everyone."

Ginny was watching Harry closely. He had a look of embarrassment just remembering it.

"She pulled me over towards the forest then and said that she wanted to show me how much she loved me. I remember she took my hand and pulled it inside of her top. I was so shocked because she wasn't wearing a bra! I just I remember thinking that she was mad. I told her that I knew how much she loved me and that she had nothing to prove. But she didn't believe me."

"Wait you had sex with Luna in the forest!"

"No Gin. I told her to wait there and headed back up to the dorm room. I got my invisibility cloak and went back down. I took her to the shrieking shack."

"Oh how romantic!"

"Actually it was. It was where Hermione and Ron had been sneaking to for months."

"What they were…"

"Yeah I only found out because it had been cleaned up. Luna dragged me up to one of the bedrooms and took full advantage of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was in control the entire time and I did what she ordered me to."

He laughed and Ginny could tell that he was lost in that moment. She wouldn't disturb him from that. She sat silently watching him for a couple of moments and then he seemed to shake himself out of it.

"Alright Mrs so tell me about your first time."

"Alright. This guy was really sweet made me a fantastic meal and made me laugh. We talked about all these good times that we'd experienced in the past and then I excused myself to the bathroom. When I opened the door he was standing there waiting for me."

Her eyes locked on Harry's and she could see that he was studying her closely.

"Gin am I the only guy you've ever –"

"Yes Harry. There's only ever been you and I wouldn't change it for the world."

His kiss was amazing. Full of emotions, there was want, need mixed with love. There was a mix of roughness that would be replaced by tenderness only for the rough need of their passion to take over again.

Ginny quickly pulled out of the kiss and took hold of Harry's hand.

"Let's take this upstairs."

He nodded silently as she led the way. As they climbed the stairs she could feel Harry's hands running over her already. The usual fluttering in her stomach was back and she knew to expect amazing things. But as she opened the door one other thing was on her mind. She had finished the potion three days ago. According to the research she was likely able to conceive.

As she pushed Harry onto the bed and climbed on top of him taking his lips that thought ran through her mind. This could be the moment where their love made a baby. This could be that brilliant moment when her body would do what it was suppose to do.

Harry flipped her and she looked up as he wiggled his eyebrows. All she could do was smile as his lips once more took hers. His hands skimmed her body touching her in her most sensitive places giving her small pleasures. His lips left her mouth as he moved down her. She felt his tongue brush against her. She held his hair as he probed further and further. Her mind was beginning to boggle and then she screamed out his name.

When her eyes regained focus Harry was above her once more. Their lips met and their kisses became tender. Her fingers ran along him enjoying the soft moans he made into her lips. Then he was positioned over her and she felt him push inside. As they moved together the image of a small child played on her mind. As she called out his name once more she couldn't help but smile and hope.


	9. Good News?

Eight

"Bloody brilliant. Look at that dive mate!"

Ginny studied her watch as Harry and Ron made whopping noises as the Gryffindor seeker flew back into the sky waving the snitch. The Hufflepuff team defeated landed on the ground among screams of joy of the Gryffindor house. It had been a long time since Gryffindor had won a game, nearly two years and it looked like they had finally found their team.

Harry and Ron slapped hands turned to look at the children they had brought with them. Ginny though was wondering how she would be able to get Neville alone. She had gone up to Hogwarts to see her friend about her condition. Of course he had forgotten to tell her that it was a Quidditch day. Ginny had always loved the game but her mind was else where on this occasion. She had other things that she needed to do.

"Gin wasn't that fantastic!"

"Yes Harry, they're getting better."

"Bloody right they are! If they keep going this way then maybe next year the house cup will be ours."

"Ron we're not in Hogwarts anymore!"

"But Hermione is head of the house. That means it'll be ours!"

Harry shared a look with Ginny picking Charlotte up and taking Holly's hand. Gavin who had somehow managed to move down to sit with some of the first years, including Robin was slowly making his way back.

"How about we head down to Hogsmeade then?"

"YES!!"

Holly, Charlotte and Matt were practically jumping. Gavin finally stopped by them and Ron repeated going to Hogsmeade. He nodded and then they looked at her.

"You coming too Gin?"

"No I've got to see Neville."

"He's supposed to be coming with us, and Hermione. April would but after Hobbins spectacular bludger to the head I'm guessing she's going to be busy."

"No Ron I've really got to speak to Neville in private."

Harry gave her a look but she ignored it as she walked down from the stands and started to head towards the castle with the students. They were lost in conversations giggling about all those things youngsters do. Ginny felt her heart miss a beat thinking about all the times she had done the same with Luna in this place. Hogwarts was really filled with mixed memories for her.

Slowly she walked up the steps and into the school. The students were all heading off in different directions and she headed down one of the corridors to Neville's office. It was dark inside and she turned the handle. It was locked. So taking out her wand she touched the tip to the door and stepped inside.

Usually she would never dream of doing something like that. But there were too many people about and she didn't want them to see her waiting outside Neville's office. The two of them had been spotted together quite often recently. Only a couple of days earlier there had been an article in the Daily Prophet commenting on their closeness. Well of course they were close, after everything they'd been through.

"I see you got away then."

Ginny grinned as Neville came inside closing the door behind him.

"Yes. Ron kept insisting that I should go down to Hogsmeade. He seemed to think you were going too."

"I'm meeting them in an hour. Hermione's headed straight down mind."

Ginny nodded and gave a brief smile. Her stomach was in knots now that she was here. What had she been thinking? Life was good she didn't need any of these complications.

"Ginny don't worry."

She looked back at Neville and found he was surveying her closely.

"I know you too well Gin. I know what's going through that head of yours. There's nothing at all to worry about. Trust me."

"I do. It's just scary that's all. I mean that potion has never been taken by another human before. I could be the first to end up with a baby."

"That's what we're hoping."

He gave her such a warm smile that she felt slightly eased.

"Okay so where do you want me?"

"Sit over here on this chair."

Ginny went where she was pointed to go and lowered herself into the seat. Neville circled her a few times before drawing his wand out. She could see his movement but had no idea what he was doing.

"Hermione taught me some simple healing charms. You're temperature seems perfectly normal, blood pressure is perfect. Yes you're in the best health of your life at the moment."

She sighed as he stopped in front of her. He took her hand and pulled her over towards a low placed camping bed. She laid down on her back and look up at Neville.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Much better. The vomiting has completely stopped, I no longer feel dizzy and I'm eating again."

"Any aches or pains?"

"Nothing that isn't normal. I feel great."

"Alright then. So now for the big test."

Neville pushed his chair closer to Ginny. He leaned over and she was looking him straight in the eyes. They were inches apart. A bang sounded from the door and they both looked. Neville went over and opened the door but there was no-one around. Closing the door he looked back at her.

"Must have been Peeves."

"I've noticed that he focuses a lot of attention on you."

"What can I say the guy likes me!"

Ginny laughed as Neville once more moved over to her. Her stomach was in knots again as he gently lifted the top to expose her bare stomach. His fingers were cold as he ran them against her skin. He probed her making her squirm a little.

"Good I don't feel any masses. It all looks really good Gin. Now you just have to wait and see if you can get pregnant."

"Ah Neville you couldn't test me could you?"

He looked her straight in the eyes and gave her one of those looks.

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I don't want the potion in the house. If Harry sees it he might think something."

Neville's eyebrow rose slightly as he moved to a cupboard.

"It's a good thing that Hermione thought you might say that. She made you a potion."

Ginny looked at the solution and gave a little muffled squeak. She hadn't expected one to be ready then. Maybe she should wait. Neville must have been watching because he spoke up.

"I can leave you alone if you want."

She shook her head and moved over to where he stood. Taking a small pin that was on his desk she pricked her finger and let a single drop fall into the potion. It had been clear and as the blood landed red began to spread. A negative result then. But then slowly in the centre a white shade began to spread. Before Ginny's eyes the content of the bowl turned the colour of milk.

Her eyes wide she turned to look at Neville. He was grinning gently.

"Congratulations Ginny."

Her mind just boggled as she looked down once more.


	10. The Truth

Nine

"Anyone home?"

It was two days after Ginny's meeting with Neville. The news that the potion had worked was now beginning to sink in. Her mind continued to race over the thoughts. Part of her kept expecting it to be a dream. As such she had spent the day before in St. Mungos getting tested by Healers.

The house was silent and she found that a little strange. Harry was on nights and so should have been home all day with the kids. But as Ginny picked up a large pot she wondered if maybe they had gone out for a few hours. Harry was like that. He would randomly take the children to places just for the fun of it.

With a wave of her wand vegetables began to chop themselves and land in the pot (which had filled itself with water). As Ginny prepared to make them some dinner her mind moved once more to her news. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of it. She was pregnant! For so long she had thought it an impossible dream. But now here she was expecting, and not just any baby but Harry's. Life couldn't get better.

She had even begun planning on how she was going to tell him. She had booked a table at a restaurant for Wednesday night. They both had it off and Hermione had volunteered to have the children. Of course that meant that Ron would be looking after them but that didn't matter. She was going to take him for the meal and when the waiter turned up for drinks make sure to order a lemonade in a manner that would catch Harry's attention. Then when she had him wondering she'd tell him.

Of course maybe he wouldn't believe her. She would need to explain Neville's potion and the part that he played. She'd even take the slip that the Healer had given her to prove it. She could just see the smile spreading to his face as suddenly the truth of it all dawns on him. It was going to magnificent.

"You're home then."

Ginny spun to see Harry standing in the doorway arms folded over his chest. A scowl was spread over his face. Ginny looked at him carefully. He'd been in a foul mood with her for two days now, in fact since the Quidditch game had ended. Shifting her stance she made herself look taller as though she was in complete control.

"Where are the kids?"

"Penelope has them."

"But I thought you were watching them today."

"Things change."

"Harry –"

"Don't Harry me Ginny. I know. Did you really think you could keep something like this from me for long?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you've been sneaking off to see Neville. I'm not stupid Ginny. How could you do this?"

His voice was low and filled with anger. Ginny felt her head spinning. He knew that she was pregnant. But how was that possible?

"Harry please let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it Ginny!"

She watched him turn around. It was the first time that she noticed that he was holding a bag over his shoulder.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"If you think I'm staying you've got another thing coming."

"Wait you're going to leave me now. How can you?"

"Easily. It's not as though you'll miss me. You've got Neville now."

Something wasn't making sense to Ginny.

"Harry what do you think is happening?"

"You're sleeping with Neville Ginny. And don't try to deny it. I saw you lying on his bed Saturday and the way he was touching you!"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Harry spun to look at her. His eyebrows were knitted together as he looked at her.

"You think it's funny! I love you Ginny and I thought you felt the same way. But obviously that isn't true."

"Harry Neville and I aren't sleeping together. He's been testing a potion on me."

His eyes were shooting daggers at her. There was an accusing air to them.

"He's what?"

"I need you to sit down and listen Harry."

"I don't want to hear your lies!"

"Well just look at this then."

Ginny pulled her wand out and using a summoning charm called her test results from the hospital to her. In one movement she threw them at Harry. He looked them up and down for a few minutes. She could see his eyes widen and then narrow.

"Whose are these?"

"Mine!"

"That's not possible."

"Harry Neville cured me!"

He had turned to leave. He stopped though and looked at her. He remained silent and she took that as her cue to speak.

"Neville contacted me just before Christmas and told me that there was a potion that he'd been working on that he thought would help me. He and Hermione had tested it on a load of animals. He asked me to take it but said it was my choice. I started taking it towards the end of February. Two weeks I was taking that potion. That's why I was sick and tired it was the affects. But then I finished the potion and didn't think anything more. Neville asked me to see him on Saturday so he could see how I was and that's what you must have seen. Him making sure I was fine."

"How could you?"

"I want to be a mum if that's what you mean."

"You're already a mum."

"But not to our child. Harry since I was ten I imagined marrying you and having your children. It killed me that I couldn't. I wanted to be pregnant to know how it felt. So I agreed and now I am. I've never been happier."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you might have tried to stop me."

"Damn right! It could have been dangerous. Neville should have done more testing. Should have had somebody else try it out. I can't believe you were stupid enough –"

"STUPID ENOUGH TO WHAT? Hasn't it occurred to you that I want my own child?"

Something in Harry's eyes snapped. Ginny could see that maybe she had gone too far. But she didn't know what she had said that was so bad. Harry spun on his heel and with a pop he was gone. Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she dropped back onto the sofa. How could this have happened to them?


	11. Brothers!

Ten

Ginny looked at the wine glass. It was taking all her strength not to grab for it and drink it down. But she couldn't now. Alcohol wouldn't help in the least. But still Merlin it would take the edge off. If somebody had told her that she would be this unhappy pregnant then she would never have bothered.

But it wasn't the pregnancy. She was as thrilled as day one. But now two weeks after telling Harry she felt sick thinking about how it had torn her family apart. Nobody had seen Harry since that day she had fought with him. He hadn't come home, hadn't been to work or contacted anybody.

It was her fault that's what Ginny kept thinking over and over again. Why hadn't she spoken to him sooner? Why had see been so determined to keep him out of the decision? She loved him. She loved him more than she had ever loved anybody else. How could she have kept him out of something this big?

Just thinking about the look on his face when he confronted her sent shivers through her body. He had looked so hurt. There was a hint of betrayal as he had spat Neville's name at her. How could she have been that stupid? She was missing him so much. Especially now. She had expected him to be part of the pregnancy, taking care of her and assuring her that she wasn't getting fat.

Ginny picked up the slab of chocolate and snapped a large piece off dropping it into her mouth. The worse part of everything that had happened was trying to explain to the children. They didn't understand where Harry was. What was Ginny suppose to tell them? She had lied of course. They thought that Harry was on the trail of some bad guy and couldn't come home until he caught them. Holly and Charlotte had bought it but she wasn't too sure about Gavin.

Then there was everyone else. She hadn't told anybody the exact truth. Penelope had asked a number of questions especially when the children had told her that Harry was out catching bad guys. Everyone thought that they had had an argument but nobody knew the exact truth. The only one who knew something more was Neville but he had refrained from saying anything at all.

"Ginny?"

She spun looking over her shoulder. Maybe Harry was back. But she knew before she even saw Ron that it hadn't been Harry. The two men didn't sound alike.

"Hey Ron."

"Do you want to come round for Dinner tonight?"

Ginny shook her head slowly looking back to the wine bottle. It looked so good. She could taste the sweetness of it already. The chair opposite scraped on the floor as Ron pulled it out to sit down. He was watching her very closely.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Ginny Harry doesn't just disappear for no reason."

"And what about your seventh year?"

"Yes because him going after V – Vo – Voldemort was nothing."

He staggered over the name as Ginny flinched slightly. She knew that their children found it strange that they had such a problem with the name but she was sure when they arrived at Hogwarts and found out everyone still called him You-Know-Who they'd maybe understand some of their reluctance.

She rested her elbow onto the table as she lowered her face into her hand. Her chin rested against her palm and she could see that Ron was watching her closely.

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"Why did Harry leave?"

"Because we had a fight."

Ron's brow creased slightly.

"You've had fights before and he's never left."

"We'll he's never accused me of having an affair before."

"HE WHAT?"

Ginny closed her eyes sighing softly.

"Ron Harry thought that I was being unfaithful."

"Why?"

"Because he thought that Neville and I were back together."

"Neville! But he's happily married."

"As am I Ron, hence affair."

"Were you?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

Ginny tried to calm down taking deep breaths. She opened her eyes and looked straight at Ron. He hadn't moved a muscle. His eyes locked tightly on hers.

"I'm trying to understand why Harry left."

"Because I lied to him."

"You what?"

"Neville and I haven't been having an affair Ron, but we were doing something behind Harry's back."

"What?"

"He's been working on a potion that could reverse the effects of the Infructuosus curse…"

"He's what? Ginny really?"

She just nodded as Ron threw his head backwards running his hand through his hair.

"You didn't tell Harry?"

"No. I kept it quiet. That's why I was at Hogwarts during the Quidditch game. It seems Harry followed me to Neville's office and got the wrong idea. He confronted me the day he left."

"Ginny why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

Tears were forming in Ginny's eyes as she looked at her brother. He looked so annoyed. Slowly he stood up scowling.

"I'm going to find Neville and give him a piece of my mind."

"What? Why?"

"For getting you're hopes up and then causing everything to fall apart."

"Ron he didn't."

"Ginny."

"I'm pregnant Ron. It worked."

"Shit."

Both his hands went to his face as he turned away from her a moment.

"Harry is dead!"

He walked back across the room and pulled her into a tight hug. He held her close and spoke softly into her hair.

"I'm going to find Harry and kill him for what he's putting you through. Then I'll drag him here for you to kill!"


	12. Doesn't he love us?

Eleven

A week had passed since Ginny had told Ron the truth about her situation. She had been hoping that he would be able to track Harry down without any trouble. But she knew that if Harry wanted to remain hidden he'd be able to.

"BREAKFAST"

It sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding as the three Potter children came running into the kitchen. Ginny watched as they fell onto the food. She couldn't help but smile thinking that this was just like families were suppose to be.

"Is there any sauce?"

With a flick of her wand tomato sauce appeared on the table. Gavin grabbed it and covered his plate with it. She had only seen two other people cover everything with sauce like that. It made her smile seeing some of her deceased family members in her children.

"Aren't you having anything mum?"

"No, you three eat up."

Gavin was watching her as he shovelled sausage into his mouth. But she turned and set the pans to wash themselves. She was even more sure now than before that he had figured out the truth about why Harry wasn't with them. Or at least a part truth.

"Mummy when is daddy coming home?"

Charlotte grinned through a grilled tomato. Ginny sighed softly shaking her head.

"He isn't coming back Lotte! I heard Matt and Gavin talking. Matt said that his parents were arguing and that Uncle Ron shouted that daddy has left us for good."

"Don't lie Hol."

"I'm not Lotte. He's gone for good. Isn't that right Gav."

"ENOUGH!"

Ginny dropped into a seat and looked at her children. Her attention slipped to Gavin and she raised her eyebrow.

"Matt said that his parents were arguing. Aunt Hermione told Uncle Ron that it was none of their business and Uncle Ron yelled that if dad had abandoned us of course it was his business."

"You're father hasn't abandoned us."

"Where is he then mummy?"

She looked at Charlotte and closed her eyes. She had to tell them something and it looked like it was time to tell them the truth, or a little part of it anyway.

"We had an argument and your dad has gone away for a while to calm down. He'll be back soon."

"What did you fight about mummy?"

"That doesn't matter Lotte. The important thing is that we stay positive. Your dad will be back soon."

"What if he's hurt mum?"

"Gavin don't be silly. Do you know who your dad is? He's Harry Potter. He hasn't been hurt. He's just gone away for a while."

The three children looked at her silently and then Holly spoke up.

"But why did he have to leave. Couldn't he think here?"

"It's what your father does. This isn't the first time he's gone away. A long time ago he had to leave school to go and look for some of V – Vo – Voldemorts things. I trusted that he would come back then and he did and he will now."

"He doesn't love us anymore does he mummy? That's why he left!"

"Don't be silly Holly it's got nothing to do with you three. He loves you all very much."

"No he doesn't that's why he left."

"Of course I love you. Don't be silly."

Ginny looked up to see Harry stood in the doorway. Holly and Charlotte jumped from their seats and ran at him. She watched as he took them both into his arms. They giggled as he kissed their cheeks. As he put them on the floor he looked towards Gavin. The boy didn't move but took Ginny's hand. She smiled squeezing his fingers tight.

"Gavin why don't you take your sisters outside and play."

"Mum?"

"Go on Gavin. Harry and I need to speak in private."

The boy looked at them both before taking his sisters hands and leading them outside. Ginny remained seated as she looked closely at her husband. It was a few moments before she found her voice.

"You better sit down then…"


	13. How? Why? Where?

I know that I updated yesterday but I'm upset with myself because of my university results and the only thing that seems to cheer me up these days is reviews. Especially from Karen who somehow always manages to make me smile. So to try and cheer myself up I'm posting again today.

Twelve

Harry shook his head and looked back into the living room. Ginny sighed and got up to follow him. As he sat in the armchair she took in his appearance. He looked almost unrecognisable. His hair was filthy, the stubble on his chin indicated that it had been about a week since he last shaved. His clothes held a shabby look that Remus had once worn.

Slowly she lowered herself onto the sofa. As Harry looked at her she noticed that he had a black eye forming.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Ron found me last night."

Ginny just nodded. Well Ron had been ranting about wanting to hurt Harry for leaving. Under any other circumstance Ginny would have laughed. But that was the last thing that she wanted to do now. A still silence fell over them. She was use to sitting in silence with Harry at times but there had never been a tense atmosphere about it before.

Minutes passed and they refused to look at each other. Ginny was getting bored of this and needed to speak.

"You're alright then?"

"Yeah. You?"

"As well as I can be."

She could see Harry nod even though he was still refusing to look at her.

"Where've you been?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No."

Silence fell over them again. Ginny folded her hands over her chest as she stared ahead into the fire. It felt like a life time before Harry spoke again.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I already told you once."

"Tell me again."

"Why? You're just going to get annoyed and storm out."

"I won't."

Silence again. Ginny moved her neck and looked up at the ceiling. Harry sniffed loudly but still she didn't take her eyes off the ceiling. Slowly she spoke.

"I needed to try."

"I don't understand why though. Weren't we happy?"

"It had nothing to do with happiness. I wanted to feel like a woman."

"What?"

"It's the most unnatural thing in the world Harry not to be able to have children. Everyone craves to be a parent, even those that claim otherwise."

"But we are parents."

"But I needed to know that I could have my own baby Harry. You have no idea what it feels like to know that you can't have children, because you could. I felt like I was a freak, that I was being punished for something I'd done."

"So you went ahead and took the potion."

"I needed to Harry. It would never have mattered if it hadn't worked because at least I would have known that I had done everything that I possibly could to have a baby."

Silence fell once more over them. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto the cushion. She felt so comfortable sitting there even if the atmosphere felt like it could erupt. It was another moment before Harry spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Slowly Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Harry. His eyes were on her taking her in.

"I was scared."

"Of me?"

"Of your reaction. I thought that you would try to stop me."

"Damn right I would. It could have been dangerous Gin."

"I don't care. I had to try."

"You should have told me though."

"What would you have done Harry? Huh come on."

He raked his fingers through his hair as he looked at her carefully. His eyes were filled with emotion that sent shivers down Ginny's back.

"I would have discussed it with you. I would have told you what I thought and listened to you. I would have made us go and speak to Neville. I would have made him check his results again to ensure that nothing could go wrong. Then I would have sat down with you and we could have talked it over and come to a decision."

"And what if we disagreed? What if you came to the conclusion that it was wrong? What if you decided it was too much of a risk? What would you have done? Would you have stopped me from taking it?"

"I would have tried to talk sense into you. But I would know that you were doing what you had to and I would support you. But it doesn't matter what I would have done Gin because you refused to tell me."

Tears came to her eyes as she watched him.

"Harry I was so scared that you would think it was too dangerous and stop me. I needed to do this so that I could feel like a woman again. So that I could look in the mirror and think that yes I am more than just a shell. If I could do it differently I would. I'd go back and tell you but please Harry don't hate me. I can't cope not now."

To her relief he moved from the chair and sat next to her. His arms wrapped around her as he held her closely. She let the tears that had been threatening fall from her eyes. She could hear his gentle reassurances that she was alright.

"Harry I'm scared."

"Shh… I know."

"You won't leave me again will you?"

"Of course not."

"We're having a baby Harry."

He kissed the top of her head and she sighed. He held her gently for a moment.

"Have you told the children?"

"Not yet."

"We better get them in then."

He smiled kissing her forehead again. As he walked out to the kitchen something lifted from her chest. She felt able to breath again. Suddenly nothing seemed bad; everything was going to be easy. She had Harry and that was all she needed to face everything.


	14. Doughnuts

Okay so I'm spoiling you this week and I know it. Three post in four days! I just want to say thank you to all the nice things that were said. Looking at my results they're not bad. In fact I had a 2.2 which is a fantastic pass. I just missed by one module the grade I needed to go back. So now I'm all happy again and want to say thank you for all the nice comments and the only way I could think to do so was by posting. So here's another post and I hope you all enjoy.

On another note there's only two chapters left of this story, I know its pretty short. So the story will be over by next week.

Kris xx

Thirteen

Eight months flew by. Ginny couldn't really believe how much had changed. As they entered November she knew that in only a matter of weeks, possibly days, she would be having a baby. Her stomach knotted every time she thought of that.

Slowly she lowered herself into the armchair by the fireplace. She was shattered. She had been on maternity leave since September. She hadn't wanted to go so early but she was massive. Seriously she was worried about how big this child was going to be. Both she and Harry were small but her bump was huge. It was so big in fact that if it wasn't for magic she wouldn't be able to reach a lot of things.

She was missing work though. Well maybe not work itself but seeing the guys day in day out. She missed getting to go out and drink with them. She missed the teasing and the doughnuts. Oh she could eat doughnuts about now.

But work wasn't the only thing she was missing. She was missing Gavin terribly. He had started Hogwarts in September and she hadn't realised how hard it was to let your children go. She suddenly had more respect for her mother. It had been terrible stood on that platform waving her son away. And that had been with the knowledge that she would probably end up there at some point to see her friends.

Hogwarts seemed different since Hermione and Neville had joined the staff. It was a place that she was once more spending time in. Although she was very much aware that Gavin wouldn't want her snooping on him there. It was difficult.

Really the only reason she was coping was Harry. He was perfect. After the problems at the start things had quickly turned around. He was a darling. He took care of the girls and left her to sit around and rest. That's all she seemed to want to do these days. She was tired all the time and sure her ankles had swollen. She just wanted to be able to see them again.

She closed her eyes as the silence of the house floated around her. She felt at peace. Tonks had kindly taken the girls for the day. They had headed over to London Zoo to see some monkeys. Harry had instructed Tonks to keep them away from the snakes retelling the old tale of setting one on his cousin. The two girls had laughed as they had gone out with Tonks.

Ginny took a deep breath as she relaxed. She thought that maybe she could head up and take a bath and have a nice soak with bubbles. But then maybe she should eat. Yes the thought of work and doughnuts were still playing on her mind. Jam doughnuts. Oh how she could taste the strawberry jam and feel the sugar on her lips.

Waddling into the kitchen she opened the cupboard. No doughnuts. Harry had promised to pick her some up. She had commented on how magical doughnuts didn't taste the same as the freshly made ones. Damn he had let her down! Turning around she tried to locate her wand. It was on the table. Bending her knees at a funny angle she managed to lower herself down and reach it.

With a quick flick doughnuts appeared. One bite told her they were horrible though. She pulled a face dropping them back onto the table. Maybe she could head to the ministry. Yes it was just past ten and they'd be having a meeting. Ernst and Robbie would have doughnuts. But even thinking it was too much effort. Waddling back into the living room she dropped down into the chair.

"Accio Quidditch weekly."

The magazine flew swiftly into her hands. Now Quidditch was something she could still enjoy. Sure there was no way that she could get on a broom and play it herself but she could read up on it. She was excited by the new season. There were no clear favourites this year for the title.

Puddlemere had signed a new French player Desiree Rosseau. She had made a name for herself in the lower levels in the French league playing as chaser for France in the last world cup. Puddlemere had had a fierce battle against the Bats to get her. The hope was that her skills would take the team to the top.

But the Wasps too had signed a new recruit. A young boy named Russell Sullivan. He was straight out of Hogwarts and apparently one of the best keepers that had been seen in many years. The Wasps were sure that with his influence nobody would get a goal passed them.

Ginny flipped the next page of the magazine and looked at a giant picture of Victor Krum. He hadn't changed much in the years that was sure. He looked as grumpy as he ever had. She laughed almost silently to herself. Krum had recently retired from playing professionally and it looked like the Tornados had snapped him up train up their team. Ginny couldn't imagine what he would tell them, from what she remembered of him he had never spoken much.

She felt a twinge in her stomach and lowered the magazine a little. It looked like the baby was kicking again. This child was active that was sure. But she couldn't help but smile lightly at that. She wanted an active child, one that could keep her on her toes.

She imagined the child would be the best of her and Harry. Yet it would likely be influenced by the family past that was sure. With James Potter as a grandfather and Fred and George as Uncles this kid was likely to be a trouble maker. She had to grin it would probably get some from her, and Harry had never been one to keep to the rules.

Shaking her head again she looked once more at the magazine. Following on from the article on Krum there was one about a charity game between the departments within the ministry. She already knew about that though. It had been announced back in July. She had already been signed up to player Chaser for the Department of Mysteries. It was lucky really that the game wouldn't take place until next July. She'd be fit and ready for that.

She laughed thinking about the line up. Richard had played chaser for Hufflepuff back in his school days and had agreed to play with Ginny. Then there was Petur, an Icelandic colleague, who would be playing their third chaser. He seemed like an alright guy although Ginny didn't know him very well.

Their keeper was going to be Flavia. She was one of those Beauxbatons girls that reminded Ginny a lot of Fleur. When Ginny had heard she was going to be keeper she had laughed. The image of this girl up there maybe breaking a nail was unthinkable. But of course Ginny was forced to remember the Tri-wizard tournament and how Fleur had entered. So maybe the girls didn't worry about nails too much.

They had two beaters one was Wesley who was built to look like he would be a good beater. He had the same build as those that the Slytherins had always played in the position when she had been at school. Their second beater was a nineteen year old named Ariel. He had been one of the star players on his Ravenclaw house team and from what Neville had told Ginny he had skills.

The last member of their team was Tierra who was going to be their seeker. She was of a small build that suited that position best. Plus she was always running around the department so Ginny thought maybe she had the mind for it.

She knew though that they had their work cut out for them. Harry was playing Seeker for the Aurors and he had only ever missed the Snitch once and that had been when he had fallen off his broom due to Dementors in his third year.

Ginny felt another twinge in her stomach and dropped the magazine. What did this baby want? She wriggled in the seat and decided that she needed the toilet. She pushed herself up and headed towards the stairs. She hadn't even moved onto the bottom step when it happened. It was like the flood gates had opened. Looking down at the floor Ginny suddenly realised what was happening.

Those twinges she had been feeling for the last three hours were contractions and now her water had broken. The baby was on its way!


	15. Labour pains

Fourteen

Ginny felt sick. She wasn't due for another nine days. She had been told that she could go early, that it was even likely. But she hadn't expected it. And she was on her own! There was no-one else in the house.

Panic ran through her as she waddled away from the stairs and into the kitchen. What could she do? She was now hyperventilating. That was just what she needed. No she had to be calm and think this through. She could do this. Parchment she needed parchment. She scribbled a note for Harry and left it on the table.

Floo powder. Oh she hated the floo network lately. It made her really sick to use it. But she needed to get help and quick. Maybe she could just contact somebody. Yeah right like she could get on the floor anymore. Apparition. Although no that wasn't safe during labour. You were likely to leave the child behind at this stage.

So closing her eyes she stepped slowly into the fire and dropped the powder into the flames turning them green. In a strong and confident voice she called out her destination.

"St Mungo's Hospital."

The spinning made her feel increasingly ill. She kept going round and round. Her eyes were forced shut as slowly she stopped and fell forward. A strong pair of arms caught her and she looked up at the man.

"You alright miss?"

"Thank you."

Her stomach gave another twinge and it felt stronger than before. The man was looking at her funny.

"Miss are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

She pulled her arm free and walked over to the stairs. Slowly she began to climb. She was tried after about five steps. She had to stop. She could hear feet above and heard voices.

"I can't believe he walked into the door."

"He wasn't even being chased. We were the ones doing all the fighting."

"Stupid man. Needs more training."

Ginny recognised one of the voices.

"RON!"

The talking stopped for a moment and then footfalls echoed as two men came running. She had been right one of them had been her brother. The other was an elder man with brown hair that was turning grey in places. He had bright sparkling blue eyes as he looked at her. But Ron was the only one she cared about.

"Gin are you alright?"

"I keep having these twinges in my stomach and I'm sure my water broke."

"You're having the baby?"

"No I'm having a pumpkin!"

Ron flushed slightly pink as he wrapped his arm around her and started to pull her up the stairs.

"Well don't just stand there Will help me!"

The other man moved over and took her other side and helped to pull her up the stairs.

"This your misses then Ron?"

"What? No this is Ginny, Harry's wife."

"Ah so just playing good Samaritans then are we?"

"Ron!"

The twinge came again and she bit her lip looking at him tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"It hurts. I want Harry."

"We'll get you up to the ward and I'll go get him."

"No stay with me Ron. I don't want to be on my own."

"You sure she ain't your misses Ron?"

"What? Oh shut up Will. This is my sister!"

The older man gave a look and helped to tug Ginny up to the floor that she needed. When they reached the door he looked at her and Ron and then spoke up.

"You stay with your sister Ron. I'll go back to the ministry and tell Harry."

He didn't wait for Ron to reply just legged it. Ron gave Ginny a tiny smile and helped to pull her through a door. A healer spotted them and ran over. Ginny was quickly placed into a bed while Ron stood and held her hand. The healer checked her over and stated that she was nearly ready.

"Ron how do you do this?"

"No idea never done it myself."

She laughed through another contraction as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Oh isn't this a pretty picture. Mummy and daddy waiting for the baby. Shouldn't be long darling."

"What? Us? No!"

Ron was shaking his head firmly at the older woman that had just come in. It looked like she was going to be Ginny's personal healer. The woman smiled gently at them.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about son. You and your wife should be happy, this is a joyous moment."

"He's my brother."

The healer looked a little shocked but then nodded. Ron was looking at Ginny closely.

"I always thought that we looked related!"

"We do Ron."

"Then why do people keep asking me if you're my misses?"

"Because I'm in labour and you're here with me. Normally it's the father-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

It was the strongest contraction that Ginny had yet had. Ron held her hand tightly as she squeezed his fingers. The door burst open and the Healer looked back.

"I'm sorry young man but this is a closed room!"

"Ginny! Ron is she okay?"

"She's breaking my fingers! She's breaking my fingers!"

Harry laughed gently running over to Ginny's other side. She took his hand and felt his lips touch her forehead.

"You're still breaking my fingers Gin!"

"What? Sorry."

She relaxed her grip as the pain passed. The healer looked at the three of them closely.

"Who shouldn't be here?"

"Me!"

They all looked at Ginny as she winced.

"I should never have taken the potion and then I'd never feel pain like this."

"It can't be that bad."

"You want to try this Harry! Because I promise you it hurts."

"I'll wait outside then alright mate."

Ron kissed Ginny's cheek and headed outside. He looked a little relived as he closed the door.

"Everything will be just fine Ginny. I promise."

She looked up at Harry. His eyes sparkled as he watched her. Suddenly she felt that she could do anything. Having this baby would be simple…


	16. Names

Fifteen

Six hours later Ginny sighed holding the tiny bungle in her arms. Harry gently pushed her hair back from her face as he kissed her cheek looking into the blankets. The baby blinked bright blue eyes at them as slowly they closed. A tuff of red hair poked through the top of the head.

"Ten fingers and ten toes. He's perfect Gin."

"I know. And the healer said his eyes will probably change colour in a couple of days. I hope they turn green."

"Nah he should have brown eyes like his mum."

"He's got my hair; he has to have your eyes!"

"He gets his hair from me too Gin. Can't you see that it's already sticking up, Potter genes at their best."

She giggled gently as she stroked the baby's hair down.

"Don't bother it's a lost battle. Trust me."

She looked at Harry a smile on her face.

"You manage to defeat the worst wizard of an age and yet you can't manage your hair!"

"Well that's one thing that our son will have in common with his old man. Hair that always looks like you've just gotten off your broom."

She grinned leaning up to kiss Harry. His arms wrapped around her as they looked at the baby again.

"He's tiny Gin."

"Didn't feel that way though."

Harry made a sound somewhere in between a laugh and a sigh.

"I'm glad we did this Harry."

"I still wish you had told me. But … I don't think I'd change that if this would always be the outcome."

"We need to think up a name for him you know."

"Hmm I've been thinking about that."

"Oh really."

"Yes, I was thinking that maybe we could name our baby after somebody that we lost."

She turned to look at him.

"Remus and Tonks already named their son Sirius. You can't name him the same thing."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh what then?"

"Arthur."

"After my dad?"

"No after mine!"

She slugged him gently with her elbow. Looking back at the baby though she frowned.

"He doesn't look like an Arthur though."

"Well who do you think he looks like then?"

"A Trevor."

"We are not naming our son after Neville's toad!"

"Oh I'd forgotten about that."

She made a little face. Before speaking again.

"I like the name James you know."

"James Arthur Potter?"

Ginny gave a tiny little smile and looked at Harry.

"James Arthur Fredrick George Sirius Albus Potter!"

"Gin what a mouthful!"

"Well you said we should name the baby after someone we lost."

"Yes and I meant your dad."

"But we lost your dad, my dad, Fred, George, Sirius and Dumbledore!"

"But think of the poor boy trying to write that down. If we're going to give him a middle name surely it should only be one name, like mine is James and yours is Molly."

"Yes but Dumbledore had four names, he was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Yes but you want to give him six names."

"Why not? If you're giving four names why not six!"

"Ginny you can't be serious."

"If it was a girl I would have named her Lily Molly Luna Potter. So why can't we name a boy James Arthur Fredrick George Sirius Albus Potter?"

"I'm not having this conversation Gin."

"Yes you are!"

"Look how about we agree on the first name and sort out middle names later?"

"Fine. I want James."

"Are you sure Gin?"

"It's a family Harry. Come on it was your dad's name; it's your name so of course it has to be our sons name too."

The door opened and they turned to see Holly and Charlotte come running in. Harry got up and hugged them both.

"Do you want to see your new brother?"

They both nodded and Harry put them gently on the bed. Charlotte looked closely at the small boy.

"What's his name?"

"James."

Holly grinned and reached to take a tiny hand.

"Hello Jamie I'm your big sister Holly and this is Charlotte. But don't worry you have a brother too Gavin. You'll meet him soon enough though."

Ginny and Harry smiled gently at each other. Little Jamie Potter. She couldn't stop smiling. This was just the most perfect thing in the world. Another Potter, just what the world needed.

THE END

* * *

I know this is a pretty short story. But it was hard to write. Although once I started it practically wrote itself. I hope that you liked it and here ends my Harry and Ginny trilogy of **Just Old Friends**, **Finally Potter **and **Life is a Surprise**

So thanks to everyone for taking the time to read and review and I hope your as happy with the outcome as I am.

Kris xx


End file.
